papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Goomba
|hp = 2 (Paper Mario, Paper Mario: TTYD)/1(Super Paper Mario) |ap = 1 |df = 0 |wn = All Attacks |wp = Body |location = Goomba Road, Shy Guy's Toy Box (optional), Goomba Fortress (Paper Mario)/Rogueport Sewers, Petal Meadows, Pit of 100 Trials, Hooktail Castle, Riverside Station (Paper Mario: TTYD) |tattle = The underling of underlings. No other distinguishing characteristics. (Tattle Log, Paper Mario: TTYD) |card = 001}} Goombas were, and still are, a staple of Bowser's army during his attempt to take the Mushroom Kingdom with the power of the Star Rod in Paper Mario. In fact, many varieties of Goombas helped King Bowser. Although Bowser remains the leader of the Goombas, he used his newly-possessed Star Rod to create the Goomba King, as a commander of sorts to the Goombas. Goomba King commanded a large group of Goombas that resided in Goomba Road, the pathway between Goomba Village and Toad Town. Besides regular Goombas, the Goomba King controlled a large number of Paragoombas and Spiky Goombas. The Goomba King's two loyal henchmen, Red Goomba and Blue Goomba, appeared in the game as well, along with a new sub-species of Goomba, known as the Gloomba. These dark Goombas lived underground, and also had Paragloomba and Spiky Gloomba relatives. Hyper Goombas, (green-colored Goombas) were first seen in this game. These powerful Goombas could charge their attack power, and were a major threat to Mario. Again, Hyper Goombas had a Hyper Paragoomba and a Hyper Spiky Goomba variant. The Goombas appear in the new Paper Mario game Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Goombas are generally easy to defeat in Paper Mario games. ''Paper Mario The regular brown Goombas of ''Paper Mario behave similarly to their counterparts in Super Mario 64. These bad mushrooms would patrol a small area, and upon seeing Mario would charge at the plumber. In battle, Goombas attacked by using the "Headbonk" technique. The Goomba would jump in the air, then dive into Mario, bonking its head against the hero's. This attack could be blocked by defending just as the Goomba's head touched Mario. If struck by the attack, Mario would take one HP of damage. At the beginning of the game, it requires two stomps or two Hammer strikes to defeat a Goomba (as Goombas only have two HP). However, after Mario learns how to use Action Commands, the plumber only needed one timed attack to defeat one of these wimpy enemies. In Paper Mario 64, level number 3, the green appears and you can use a very similar attack to the load (used by mario, Goombario) is stronger than regular goomba. Although Goombas were normally fought at the beginning of the game, one Goomba could be fought much later than expected. At one point, Bowser asked Princess Peach what Mario fears most. One of Peach's choices was "A Goomba", and if she picked this, Kammy Koopa would warp a Goomba to Shy Guy's Toy Box. Although Kammy expressed doubt that the Goomba would scare Mario away, she left the fungus in charge of defending a vital Treasure Box, regardless. When Mario eventually arrived, the Goomba became very scared, and was quickly defeated by the powerful plumber. Despite the large number of Goombas loyal to the Koopa Troop, Paper Mario notably features the first community of peaceful Goombas. These Goombas did not wage war against the Mushroom Kingdom; they were in fact part of it. In fact, this Goomba community was instrumental in defeating King Bowser and liberating the Mushroom Kingdom. It was the family of Goombas, composed of Goompa, Gooma, Goompapa, Goomama, Goombaria, and Goombario living in peaceful Goomba Village that first discovered Mario's near-lifeless body after the hero's initial defeat at the hands of Bowser. These friendly Goombas nursed Mario back to full strength, and provided the plumber with a Hammer to fight the soldiers of the Koopa Troop. The family also allowed Mario to take Goomnuts from their village; these nuts could be used by Mario to recover his FP. Goombario, a young Goomba and personal admirer of Mario, even joined the hero on his adventure. The young Goomba's Tattle ability was extremely valuable, as he provided hints on how to defeat certain enemies. With Goombario's (among others) help, Mario was able to defeat Bowser and save the Mushroom Kingdom. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Inspired by the Goomba Family in ''Paper Mario, there now are large number of Goombas that play a role as friendly NPCs found in a town called Rogueport. They, as well, show no loyalty to Bowser. In fact, after the player completes Chapter 6, Bowser can be seen marching into Rogueport's main square, where a terrified Goomba actually runs away from him. Their appearance is similar to Goombario's, being based off of enemy Goombas and wearing a piece of clothing to distinguish a difference from them. They appear wearing green hats that look similar to Link's from The Legend of Zelda series, whereas Goombario wears a blue cap. Mario receives a new partner who plays a similar role to Goombario, named Goombella (the only female Goomba found in the game). However, this does not mean that all Goombas in this game are friendly, as the enemy Goombas can be found in Rogueport Sewers (the first three types of Goombas that try to flirt with Goombella respectively in the prologue) or areas in the outskirts of Petalburg, and are the first battle in the Glitz Pit. Their roles are similar like in the previous title where they are fought as weak enemies only around the beginning chapters or so until later, where they won't be much of a threat to the player and can easily be bested by them. It is unknown if these Goombas show loyalty to Bowser or are just another Goomba Community that only are loyal to themselves. It is unlikely that any of these Goombas show loyalty to Bowser, as he was not the main antagonist of this game. ''Super Paper Mario Goombas have once again to appear in the next sequel, showing loyalty to Bowser like in the first title. They are first seen in the prologue (not counting the game's intro), praising Bowser along with the rest of the Koopa Troop, about to launch an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom and stealing Princess Peach. Later, two Goombas appear (with one being named Gary) alongside Luigi, tricking him into helping them escape Count Bleck's Castle. The two them eventually betrays Luigi by with one getting brainwashed and the other one switching sides by will. Goomba's role in this game are similar to the previous ''Super Mario games. They lose their ability to Headbonk their opponents, where they are lowly foot soldiers encountered, charging towards the player. Early in the game, most of them are brainwashed by Count Bleck's assistant, in which now, serving under their new leader. The game also introduces a new type of Goomba known as the Headbonk Goomba that take the place of normal Goombas from the past titles. These species are the only ones in this game that charge at the player by headbonking. Headbonk Goombas are only found in the Flipside Pits of 100 Trials. Their dark counterpart is found in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trails. The regular Goomba (along with the Paragoomba) are one of the weaker enimies (if not the weakest) as they only deal one hit point like the other two Paper Mario games. The Spiky Goombas still deal two hit point like the other two Paper Mario games. Also the Goomba has one hit point less than in the past two Paper Mario games. The Gloomba also has one hit point but it attacks with two hit points. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star Goombas appear in the game ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Goomba Boss appears and has about 80 hit points. Goombas also have more hitpoints. Trivia * Interestingly, if the player chooses the decision to fight a Goomba guarding the treasure chest in Shy Guy's Toy Box, the mini-boss theme will play instead of a generic battle theme. Category:Enemies Category:Goombas Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Ground enemies Category:Riverside Station Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:All Paper Mario Game Enemies Category:Common Enemies Category:Flipside Pit of 100 trails Category:Various Enemies Category:It counts Category:1 Category:2 Category:Flipside lol Category:21 Category:3